Silver Roads
by Sabrina Pariis
Summary: A girl who thought her life was completely normal... Where has she been? Sabrina Moon (Cloe') finds out nothing is what it seems


The rain pattered down as hard as it could. Luckily I was inside unlike other people who were playing in the rain. Oh, how rude of me! My name's Sabrina Moon. Been here in this dirt cloud town for all my 14 years. But weird things happened today like always...or maybe I should start at the beginning. This is how my weird life started.  
  
I was 12. Smart, had sarcasism, and liked only one boy who didn't live there. One of my friends was not very smart. Dumb, normally flirted on a regular basis, and loved to shop. Usually controlled people who were shorter or smaller than her. By the way she acted one of my friends said that she was a Barbie doll because everyone played with her. Oh yeah. She took the one living thing that was always there for me. Serena. She came right of New Jersey to the central part of the U.S. Too bad she landed here. Life was going perfect until she came. Let me put it like this. 'Sandy's gotta gun. So everybody run. Unless you wanna die. Let Sandy take your pride. She'll throw you bag. And slap you with a rag. So Sandy's gotta gun. So you really better run.'(This was her theme song for her. She had the shopping Sandy theme but were not gonna go there yet.) Fortunately, she didn't own a gun. Now Sandy had a little sister, Catie. Catie was the sweetest little thing you'd see. I guess Sandy got the evil side and Catie got the Angel side. Too bad. Boo-hoo. Like I really mean that. Anyway, I entered a contest and won a makeover. From which I can't say. The makeover artist, La Vida, said, "You remind me of a girl who wanted to be beautiful since the day you were born. Even if you were beautiful anyway." I said, "Beauty is only skin deep. But I look and primp in the mirror every day so I am vain enough to do this."  
  
"You know... If you want to I'll give you a full makeover, no charge."  
  
"Matters. How much diva will I have?"  
  
"How much do you want?"  
  
"Well... Enough to have the boys running for their money after me and enough to have them start having drool attacks."  
  
"You are a funny girl. Ok. Here we go."  
  
The after result was amazing. I was lookin' fine! Then, I saw him. He had long red hair and wore a purple shirt and white pants. I turned to see him go around the hall.  
  
"Stop! You forgot your wallet! Stop! Stop!" a dresser was calling.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That young man just left his wallet here."  
  
"Don't fuss. I'll give it to him." "Thank you miss."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I ran off to find the redheaded boy I saw. He almost went out the door but I caught him. "Hey! You forgot your—" I looked into his beautiful violet eyes he looked as innocent as a kitten.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess you left your wallet in the building so they asked me to give it to you."  
  
"Oh. Thank you! I don't know what I would do without it."  
  
"You're welcome..." I was looking into his eyes. He was a caring person. He stands up for what is right. And takes no trash from anyone. I looked in his eyes. I didn't know how I knew but he left it there on purpose.  
  
"Hi, I'm from Michigan. My name's—"  
  
He stopped himself for a minute. It gave me some time to think up a fake name.  
  
"Uh, my name's Kenshin."  
  
"My name is Sabrina. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Hey, I'm heading down the campus for a burger." He said, "Do you wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure!" I said, "I'd love to."  
  
That's when I met the One. The actual, in the flesh, One! Then I found out who it was.  
  
"Well where do you live?" he asked  
  
I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him where I live. After all he told me he lived in Michigan---- wait! What?!  
  
"Larimore..."  
  
"Cloe'?"  
  
"Christian?"  
  
That's when I found out he was a long time friend I crushed everyday. Think that was odd? Keep reading. My life turns upside-down and over the top.  
  
After the surprise to my parents, it was time to go to bed. I heard a very odd voice saying 'Cloe', your life is about to change.' I got so sick of it, I went and turned a dim light on. I went past my mirror and when I went past, someone said 'Cloe...'  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I said quietly as I approached the mirror, "If this is a joke, I---"  
  
I looked surprisingly into the mirror. A girl, who looked exactly liked her, except she looked like a fox with silver/white hair.  
  
"I'm you." She said. 


End file.
